Una correspondencia sin remitente
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: Bella recibió un paquete el día que se iba a mudar a Forks con los libros de la saga Twilight dentro y una advertencia: 'Nadie puede saber nada sobre los libros, eso traería graves consecuencias'... -¡Diablos! ¿En dónde dejé los libros?- me pregunté alterada. Bella Swan nunca se ha caracterizado por su suerte.
1. Prefacio

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prefacio**

— ¡Mamá! —grité. — ¿Sabes dónde dejé la caja en la que empaqué mi ropa?

— ¡No, cielo! —contestó.

¡Rayos! Debía apresurarme, el vuelo a Forks salía en una hora, y yo todavía no estaba lista.

_¿Dónde diablos dejé esa tonta caja? Recuerda Bella, recuerda _—, me dije...

La última vez la había dejado en el cuarto de mi madre, porque me estaba ayudando a empacar. ¡Bingo! Salí disparada al cuarto de mi madre pero no me di cuenta que afuera de mi habitación había otra caja, y terminé en el suelo.

— ¡Auch! —me quejé. —Mamá, ¿qué hace una caja afuera de mi cuarto?

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó. —Toqué y no me abrías, así que la dejé afuera.

—Bien, ya no importa, ¿sabes quién me la manda? —pregunté.

—No cielo, no tiene remitente, solo tu nombre.

—Gracias, mamá.

Entré a mi habitación con la caja en mis manos, ¿era acaso una broma de mal gusto? No lo creo, bueno supongo que la abriría en Forks porque ahora no tenía tiempo de estar viendo qué era, o quién diablos la había mandado, lo que me recordó que solo tenía una hora. ¿Por qué me había topado con esta caja? ¡Oh, sí!… ¡Mi maleta! Recordé, y una vez más salí disparada hacia afuera de mi habitación.

* * *

Nenas, no estoy de regreso, que más quisiera yo. Pero por ahora con mi hermosa Beta estamos trabajando en re-publicar todos mis capitulos ya mejorados y beteados. Me tendrán aquí publicando de nuevo muy seguido. Y en cuanto terminemos todos los fics regresaré a actualizar.

Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia conmigo!

Saben o mucho que las amo!

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Alessa*~


	2. Es una broma?

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Es un broma?**

La preparación del viaje era agotadora, después de terminar de empacar y ordenar todo lo necesario en las maletas, salí. Me volví a ver mi habitación por última vez mientras me alejaba, pero como no, me tropecé otra vez con ese paquete que dejé hace unas horas en el suelo y yo no lo recordaba. T_onto paquete, tenías que arruinar mi dramática escena de despedida_ —pensé para después llevármelo junto con mis maletas.

Mi madre y Phil me llevaron al aeropuerto y llegó el momento de las despedidas.

—Te quiero mucho, Bella —susurró mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo también, mamá.

Una vez terminé de despedirme de ambos, subí al avión.

Cuando llegué a Port Angeles llovía, y el cielo era de un deprimente gris, que solo me ayudaba a bajar más mi ánimo. Bajé con evidente desanimo y cierta nostalgia del avión, para encontrarme con mi padre.

—Bella, me alegro de verte —dijo. —Apenas has cambiado, ¿cómo está Renée?

—Mamá esta bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá.

Subimos a la patrulla y emprendimos el viaje con una pequeña charla sobre mis últimos años en el colegio, hasta que mi padre mencionó algo sobre un auto para mí, logrando que me pusiera algo nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a la pequeña casa que yo conocía a la perfección, noté que allí estacionado en la calle, delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nueva camioneta; bueno, nueva para mí. La pickup era de un rojo desvaído, con guardafangos grandes, redondos, y aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa me encantó.

— ¡Caramba papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —chillé como loca a causa de la emoción, por lo menos ahora tendría en qué trasladarme.

—Por nada cariño, me alegro que te guste —dijo Charlie atropelladamente a causa de la vergüenza.

Subí a mi habitación con Charlie ayudándome con mis maletas. Una vez que las dejó, me concedió privacidad, cosa que yo le agradecía infinitamente. Comencé a desempacar mis cosas con lentitud, estaba deprimida, extrañaba Phoenix. Mi hogar. Suspiré.

Y_a no hay vuelta atrás_ —me dije, mientras acomodaba mi ropa en el pequeño armario. Mi mente estaba en otro lado mientras hacía esto y algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, ¿cómo encajaría aquí? Posiblemente ni siquiera se acercarían a mí, ¿por qué lo harían? No había nada interesante en mí, y exactamente cuando pensé esto me di cuenta que había una caja en mi maleta. ¿Una caja? No recuerdo haber metido una caja.

Decidí sacarla y me di cuenta que era esa correspondencia sin remitente, que había recibido en Phoenix. No estaba segura de querer abrirla, era algo extraño que no tuviera al menos el lugar del que lo enviaron. Por un momento entré en pánico, ¿y si alguien me espiaba?

¿H_ablas en serio, Bella?_ —tonta voz de la conciencia, aunque debo reconocer que tiene razón, esa idea era algo... Imposible. —S_iempre tengo razón._ —Uh, ¡genial! Ahora me estoy volviendo loca, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos. — _¡S__olo abre la caja!_ —vaya mal humor que tiene mi conciencia.

Con cautela y temor, abrí la caja con lentitud, para encontrarme con un libro, ¿es broma? ¿Un libro? En la portada el nombre decía "Crepúsculo".

_Vaya nombre_ —, pensé.

Lo saqué con cuidado para encontrarme con otro libro titulado: "Luna Nueva". Bufé, ¿cuántos libros más habría? ¿Ocho? Lo tomé en mis manos con cuidado para encontrarme con el libro de: "Eclipse". Una vez más lo saqué de la caja, y el libro denominado: "Amanecer", apareció ante mi vista. Ya algo irritada, lo tomé en mis manos, y gracias al cielo ya no había más libros. Con curiosidad leí la contraportada de cada uno

_"Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura_

_Primero, Edward es un vampiro._

_Segundo, una parte de él se muere por beber mi sangre._

_Y tercero, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él"._

Bueno, mi mente quedó en blanco al leer aquello, esto no tenía sentido para mí, ¿qué tenía yo que ver con esto? Sacudí la cabeza y leí la contraportada del siguiente libro.

_"Sabía que los dos estábamos en peligro mortal. Sin embargo, en ese momento, me sentí bien. Por completo. Podía notar otra vez el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón contra las costillas, y la sangre latiendo caliente y rápida por mis venas._

_Los pulmones se me llenaron del dulce perfume que derramaba su cuerpo. Era como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho, todo estaba perfecto, no curado, sino como si desde el principio no hubiera habido una herida"._

Esto me desconcertó aún más. ¿Por qué habría de estar herida? ¿A qué se refería con "peligro mortal"? ¿Qué era lo que estaba por suceder? Con intriga leí la contraportada el tercer libro:

_"De pronto, saltó una chispa_

_de intuición en aquel silencio sepulcral_

_y encajaron todos los detalles._

_Algo que Edward no quería que supiera._

_Algo que Jacob no me hubiera ocultado._

_Algo que había hecho que los Cullen_

_y. los licántropos anduvieran juntos por los_

_bosques en peligrosa proximidad._

_Algo que, de todos modos, había esperado._

_Algo que yo sabía que volvería a ocurrir,_

_aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas_

_que no fuera así._

_¿Es que nunca jamás se iba a terminar?"_

Una vez más una serie de preguntas atacó mi mente, ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrada? ¿Quién era Edward? ¿Era algo de los Cullen? Con un suspiro leí la última contraportada:

_"No temas" murmuré_

_"Nuestro destino es estar juntos"_

_Me sentí repentinamente sobrepasada por la verdad de mis propias palabras._

_Este momento era tan perfecto, tan correcto._

_No había forma de dudarlo._

_Sus brazos me envolvieron,_

_Estrechándome contra él…_

_Sentía como si cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo fuera una corriente eléctrica._

_"Por siempre" concluyó_

Un sentimiento de anhelo me tomó por sorpresa al acabar de leer esto, pero después me pregunté quién me habría mandado esto. Busqué en la caja ahora vacía y no tenía nada, pero una hoja cayó al suelo.

_Isabella Swan:_

_Estos libros hablan de tu futuro, sé que no lo creerás, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que es cierto._

_No sabes quién soy, pero créeme eso es lo que menos importa ahora. Solo necesito que pongas mucha atención a lo siguiente:_

_Nadie puede leer o saber de estos libros, ya que contiene tu futuro y el que alguien los tenga, podría desencadenar problemas. Además de que tu futuro sería completamente modificado. Espero que siguas las indicaciones ya que, de eso depende lo que sucederá a partir de este momento. Estos libros te fueron otorgados como otra oportunidad, para que evites cometer algunos errores. Aprovéchalo._

Esta carta me dejó aún más confundida e incrédula. ¿Hablaban en serio? ¿Mi futuro? ¿Vampiros? Además de que era imposible qué un hermoso vampiro se fijará en mí. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Último capítulo beteado por hoy... como ven mi linda Veritoxs está haciendo un estupendo trabajo, así que pronto me tendrán por aquí actualizando... ¡Paciencia mis niñas! Que ya pronto estaré de regreso...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

__Las ama...

Alessa*~


	3. Los Cullen

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los Cullen**

Con manos temblorosas abrí el primer libro. Puede que haya intentado convencerme de que nada malo pasaría, pero la idea de que tal vez fuera real lograba ponerme nerviosa.

¿Y si era real? ¿Qué iba a hacer si en verdad tenía en mis manos mi futuro y con ello el poder de cambiarlo? ¿Lo cambiaría?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando desechar mis absurdos pensamientos. Esto posiblemente solo era una broma.

Después de unos minutos en los que tuve una discusión interna, decidí finalmente comenzar a leer el libro.

_Prefacio…_

Me concentré en la lectura, demasiado interesada por saber lo que sería de mí en el "futuro". Un frío estremecimiento recorrió mi columna al terminar de leer ese pequeño fragmento del libro.

Tres palabras habían quedado grabadas a fuego en mi mente: morir, cazador, matarme.

Y por un tiempo indeterminado me pregunté qué era lo que me había llevado a eso. Inspiré y exhalé profundamente un par de veces, intentado serenarme y normalizando mi respiración. La expectación y nerviosismo recorrían mi cuerpo como pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Sentí mis manos comenzar a transpirar a causa de mis nervios contenidos y con lentitud pasé la hoja.

—Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro —leí para mí.

Comencé a leer lo que hace solo unas cuantas horas había sucedido. Mi madre llevándome al aeropuerto, mi llegada a Forks, el regalo que me dio Charlie como bienvenida… Comencé a hiperventilar cuando abruptamente me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo mi vida, ya sea en futuro o pasado.

Y entonces, como flashes llegaron a mi mente retazos de la contraportada del primer libro: Edward es un vampiro… Beber mi sangre… Enamorada de él…

Jadeé.

Yo… Iba a… Me iba a enamorar… De un… Vampiro, me sentí abrumada por el exceso de información y tuve que sostenerme de la pequeña mesita para no desplomarme sobre el suelo. Sentí el potente impulso de correr al teléfono y llamar a mi madre para que viniera por mí.

Pero no lo haría…

Lo intentaría.

Mañana me presentaría en el instituto como estaba previsto. Lo haría por Renée. Ella merecía tener su tiempo con Phil y ser feliz.

Con la respiración entrecortada y movimientos más torpes de lo común, me despojé de mi ropa enfundándome en mi pijama. Me dormí con la esperanza de que todo fuera solo una cruel broma…

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, el cielo gris perlado me recibió y me obligué a contener una mueca cuando recordé en dónde me encontraba y todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando recordé que hoy sería mi primer día de clases aquí… y que yo ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Con algo de reticencia me asomé por la ventana. Charlie aún estaba en casa, tal y como decía el libro. Suspiré angustiada, y me dirigí al baño, dispuesta a tomar una ducha.

Me tomé mi tiempo vistiéndome y cuando bajé a desayunar, Charlie ya se había marchado, era un alivio, al menos no tendría que estar fingiendo felicidad por mi repentina mudanza. Desayuné lentamente, intentando utilizar el máximo tiempo posible.

Aún no estaba preparada para lo que me esperaba en el instituto.

Finalmente me fue imposible retrasarlo más, era inevitable. Me coloqué el impermeable y salí al frío exterior que solo poseía Forks, Washington, después de tomar mi mochila, asegurándome de tener el libro dentro.

Manejé por la húmeda carretera. Hasta que un edificio con el letrero "Escuela de Forks" apareció ante mi vista. Recordé en dónde estaba el estacionamiento, dirigiéndome a ese lugar inmediatamente, al menos había ahorrado el tener que mover mi auto.

Estuve segura de que tendría un ataque de nervios, cuando a unos coches de distancia divisé estacionado un reluciente Volvo plateado. Estacioné lo más lejos posible.

Inspiré varias veces y miré con miedo el edificio frente a mí, después me bajé del auto y con pasos vacilantes caminé hasta la entrada del instituto.

Unos pasillos más adelante, encontré la puerta con el letrero de "Oficina principal" que buscaba. Me recibió una pequeña y caliente habitación, con un mostrador alargado que la dividía en dos, y detrás del cual una mujer pelirroja regordeta tecleaba con rapidez en una computadora.

Levantó la vista.

—Soy Isabella Swan —dije, adelantándome a lo que sabía preguntaría.

Me estudió con la mirada y logré captar un atisbo de reconocimiento.

—Claro —murmuró, finalmente apartando la mirada.

Rebuscó en los papeles unos minutos para después entregarme un mapa de la escuela, mi horario de clases y un comprobante de asistencia. Me deseó suerte y yo forcé una sonrisa antes de salir de aquel pequeño lugar.

Hasta ahora todo había ocurrido exactamente igual a las descripciones del libro, a excepción de unos cuantos cambios que yo había provocado, esperaba poder evitar: _el terminar a punto de morir…_

Me dirigí a mi primera clase… y una vez más el libro estaba en lo correcto. Al terminar la clase, Eric se presentó y me acompañó hasta mi siguiente clase, cuando se despidió expresando su deseo porque compartiéramos otra clase juntos, me sentí incomoda y lo único que pude hacer fue ofrecerle una sonrisa antes de despedirme y entrar al salón de clases.

A pesar de saber que el profesor de Trigonometría me haría presentarme frente al salón, no pude evitar balbucear, sonrojarme y tropezarme; era una reacción automática que tenía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

Reconocí a la chica de la cual hablaba el libro, Jessica, se sentó conmigo en Trigonometría y sabía que también se sentaría a mi lado en Español. Cuando había leído sobre ella en el libro había pensado que exageraban al decir que hablaba hasta por los codos… Me equivoqué, creo que si ella no necesitara oxígeno para vivir, jamás dejaría de hablar.

Me habló sobre los maestros, los alumnos, del colegio y las personas del pueblo. Me pregunté cómo podía recordar tantas cosas. Al final, simplemente asentía a lo que ella decía, ya que me era imposible seguir el ritmo al que hablaba, me perdí a la mitad de su monólogo.

Cuando la clase terminó, me guió hasta la cafetería.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando recordé que este era el momento en que los vería por primera vez. Una parte de mi mente se negaba a creer que todo esto fuera real, que en verdad existieran los vampiros, o que yo estuviera leyendo mi futuro.

Pero lo era.

Cada pequeño detalle de lo sucedido esta mañana era la descripción exacta de las palabras del extraño libro que ahora estaba dentro de mi mochila. Aunque me negara a creerlo. Era real y ahora estaba por entrar a la cafetería en donde había cinco vampiros.

— ¡Vamos Bella! —me apresuró Jessica al ver que me había quedado petrificada en la puerta de la cafetería

Suspiré profundamente, preparándome para lo que me esperaba dentro, y una repentina sensación de que algo malo sucedería me tomó desprevenida; pero ignoré mi extraño presentimiento y entré a la cafetería con Jessica a mi lado.

El bullicio de la cafetería rompió el tranquilizador silencio que había fuera de ella. Jessica me guió hacia una mesa en la que estaban todas sus amigas, presentándome a cada una de ellas. No logré recordar el nombre de ninguna.

Todas me miraban y sonreían continuamente. Parecía que todos en la cafetería tenían su atención sobre nosotras y no dejaban pasar ningún movimiento desapercibido.

Eric, se sentó con nosotras, tal y como esperaba que sucediera.

Recordé lo que pasaba ahora. Una parte de mí me gritaba que ignorara el libro y cambiara mi futuro, evitando relacionarme con cualquiera de "Los Cullen", pero otra me decía que siguiera todo como estaba previsto, todo siempre ocurría por algo.

Al final mi curiosidad pudo más.

Paseé la vista por el comedor, buscándolos. Hasta que los encontré. Una vez más el libro estaba en lo cierto. Se sentaban en un rincón apartado de la cafetería, sin comer y mantenían la mirada perdida sin enfocarla en nada, ni nadie.

… _eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora…_

Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera dicho mejor. La diferencia era que en el libro yo no sabía lo correcta que había sido la palabra "inhumana", pero ahora sí.

Ellos eran perfectos… Ellos eran hermosos… Ellos eran…

— …Vampiros —susurré.

Inesperadamente la mirada de los cinco se posó sobre mí.

Todos midiéndome.

Mirándome fijamente.

Me pregunté cómo es que habían escuchado lo que había dicho.

Sus rostros estaban tensos y me miraban con expectación, yo sabía lo que eran y ahora ellos ya lo sabían… En ese momento supe que con solo esa palabra había cambiado gran parte de mi futuro, y ahora, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería…

* * *

Beteado! Terminada la Fase Beta con este fic... ahora mismo publico el último capítulo Beteado.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews.

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama...

Alessa*~


	4. Mi Edward

**[[** Escrito por _Alessa Masllentyle_

****** Beta Oficial_ Veritoxs Beta Ffadd_

Betas FFAD: www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Mi Edward**

Mis músculos se tensaron, intenté que no fuera tan evidente mi repentina postura, alejé mí mirada rápidamente, manteniéndola fija en el linóleo desigual de la mesa y exhalé el aire que contenían mis pulmones.

Podía sentir los ojos de los cinco clavados en mi espalda. Me estremecí.

¡Pero yo no tenía la culpa! ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que podían escucharme? ¡Por todos los cielos! Estaban del otro lado de la cafetería y yo solo había susurrado lo suficientemente bajo para que ni siquiera Jessica –que estaba a mi lado-, me escuchara.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Y después qué? ¿Me dirían que tienen súper poderes? ¿Como en una película de acción barata?

Bufé.

Ciertamente después de lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos, sí creía en la posibilidad de que algo así pasara. Maldición. Incluso creía en la posibilidad de la existencia de los hombres lobo. Patético.

Intentando confundir a los Cullen miré a las personas en mi mesa, suspirée internamente, armándome de valor para hablar con los desconocidos frente a mí. Tímidamente pregunté si habían visto "_Entrevista con el vampiro_", alegando que me encantaba y recientemente la había visto. La mesa rápidamente se convirtió en una disputa de opiniones sobre la película y yo me relajé notablemente al percatarme de que la mirada de los Cullen no estaba sobre mí.

Los miré por el rabillo del ojo y noté la contradicción en sus facciones, probablemente preguntándose si habían actuado precipitadamente.

Escuché las palabras de los desconocidos frente a mí en algún rincón de mi mente mientras vagaba por mis pensamientos.

Según el sabio libro que ahora estaba dentro de mi mochila, mi siguiente clase era con Edward Cullen y al final del día él me terminaría repudiando por alguna misteriosa razón. Mi resolución flaqueó y me pregunté si era buena idea ir a esa clase.

Mi lado más cobarde ganó la disputa, y levantándome de la mesa con una disculpa a mis compañeros di media vuelta, dispuesta a caminar fuera de la cafetería, dispuesta a marcharme e inventar una buena excusa para mañana.

Pero en cuanto me di media vuelta, choqué con otro cuerpo, frío como la nieve y duro como el mármol. Me encontré cara a cara con Edward Cullen, el resto de su familia detrás de él, supuse que también estaban por irse y yo haciendo amago de mi torpeza, había chocado con Edward.

Levanté la mirada dispuesta a disculparme con él pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al encontrarme con la mirada hostil que Edward me lanzaba.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y casi pude jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color a un negro oscuro como el carbón, un gruñido casi imperceptible salió de su pecho, sus ojos mostraban una guerra interna que estaba llevando en este momento.

Me estremecí e inevitablemente mi cuerpo se inmovilizó.

De un momento a otro, Jasper tomó un brazo de Edward mientras Emmett lo sostenía del otro lado, cualquier persona mirando desde fuera lo habría tomado como un simple gesto común, por lo sutil de sus movimientos. Pero yo estaba frente a ellos. Presencié como Emmett y Jasper ejercían más fuerza de la normal sobre Edward, y luchando por hacerlo casual, lo sacaban a rastras de la cafetería mientras los negros ojos de Edward se mantenían sobre mí.

Miré a mí alrededor, aturdida por el extraño y repentino suceso, pero todos se mantenían ajenos a lo recién ocurrido.

Suspiré temblorosamente y corrí al estacionamiento dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, lanzando mi mochila a mi lado.

La miré unos minutos hasta que finalmente la tomé entre mis manos de nuevo y la abrí, causando que el sonido metálico de la cremallera inundara el silencioso espacio.

Hurgué en mi mochila hasta que finalmente encontré el grueso libro negro con la portada decorada con una par de manos, sosteniendo una manzana roja. _Crepúsculo_. Lo miré vacilante por unos momentos.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien al intentar cambiar mi futuro?

Una ráfaga de viento frío hizo que mi piel se erizara, mirando hacia ambos lados noté la ventana de la sala abierta, me levanté rápidamente y la cerré con fuerza, después tomé el libro y subí a mi habitación con él.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, rebotando ligeramente.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras sospesaba mis opciones, mirando fijamente el libro desde distintos ángulos. No sé que es lo que esperaba encontrar, puesto que era simplemente un libro. Un importante y sabio libro.

Gruñí.

Ignoré mi lucha interna y abrí el libro en el segundo capítulo, comenzando a leer antes de arrepentirme de ello.

_Segundo capítulo: Libro abierto._

Agradecí ser una lectora activa. Ya que leer ese capítulo me tomó al menos solo unos cuantos minutos. Mi mente navegaba en un mar de inquietantes preguntas sin respuesta. Aun me costaba aceptar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiré.

Deposité el libro a mi lado en la cama.

Recapitulemos.

Hoy me daría cuenta de que aparentemente Charlie no es capaz de cocinar, puse los ojos en blanco, eso sonaba muy… Charlie. Mañana Edward Cullen desaparecería de la escuela y según las suposiciones de mi yo del libro, era por mi culpa, dudé si eso pasaría dado que hoy había saltado la parte de la clase de biología. Mamá me escribiría varios mails exagerando en su preocupación hacia mí, eso era absolutamente predecible.

Al parecer el resto de mi semana en Forks era prácticamente fácil sin Edward Cullen, al menos hasta el lunes cuando aparentemente él regresaba de su misterioso y repentino viaje, y después yo hacía el ridículo frente a él en la clase de biología además de hablarle sobre mi patética vida.

Gemí avergonzada.

Una parte de mí se negaba a aceptarlo.

Después de lo sucedido esta mañana en la cafetería, dudaba que Edward se acercara a mí, además de que tal vez eso alteraría el futuro lo suficiente para que todo en la semana sucediera de forma diferente. Por otro lado, si las cosas seguían su curso, me era casi imposible concebir la idea de Edward Cullen dirigiéndome la palabra.

Imposible que Edward Cullen se interesara un poco en mí, sin importar la intensidad de ese sentimiento.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada, intentando detener los borbotones de pensamientos que inundaban mi mente y me impedían pensar con claridad.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos de lucha interna, decidí que si ya había comenzado a leer sobre mi futuro y aparentemente también a cambiarlo, debía seguir hasta terminar de leer el resto de los libros y cambiar solo lo que yo considerara menos intrascendente en mi vida.

Me arrastré perezosamente por mi cama para llegar hasta el libro.

No tardé demasiado en perderme en las palabras –como cada vez que comenzaba a leer algún libro-, casi parecía que desaparecían rápidamente siendo sustituidas por unas nuevas. Las imágenes se aglomeraban en mi mente conforme leía los capítulos como un tumulto de escenas de alguna película.

Me detuve un minuto, cuando terminé el tercer capítulo.

¿Super fuerza? ¿Los vampiros tienen super fuerza?

Repasé mentalmente las que –yo creía-, eran las características de los vampiros. Pálidos, apariencia humana a excepción de lo anterior, con debilidad hacia al ajo, cruces, agua bendita y sol, bebedores de sangre y con un par de grandes colmillos adornando sus rostros.

Evoqué la imagen de los Cullen frunciendo el ceño.

Pálidos, asentí para mí, el problema era que el resto de las características peculiares de los vampiros no cuadraban con lo que había visto hasta ahora. En la cafetería pude jurar que los ojos de Edward cambiaban de color, no había rastro de enormes colmillos, al menos que en verdad fueran buenos escondiéndolos, no parecían tan tentados a hacer una masacre en la cafetería… tal vez algo reacios al contacto humano, pero no demasiado, y definitivamente su apariencia no era para nada humana.

Bufé.

¿Qué clase de vampiros eran los Cullen? ¿Una versión mejorada?

Suspirando derrotada al no conseguir una respuesta a mis curiosas preguntas, me dispuse a seguir leyendo el libro con la esperanza de entender un poco más sobre esa extraña familia.

Gemí internamente mientras leía el siguiente capítulo, preguntándome qué tenían en la cabeza Mike, Tyler y Eric al no notar mi evidente irritación a sus propuestas. Por otro lado una inevitable sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al leer la propuesta de Edward para viajar a Seattle juntos, y mi corazón latió deprisa con la expectativa de que se hiciera realidad.

Fruncí el ceño y sonreí, casi alternándolo, al leer mi extraña pero fascinante conversación con Edward en la cafetería del instituto. Me alegró que quisiese mi compañía, pero nuestra conversación no fue muy ilustrativa para mí. Me sonrojé furiosamente y mi estómago se revolvió con el pensamiento de Edward ayudándome a causa de mi fobia a la sangre, pero me alegré al saber que me había sacado de la tortura de estar con Mike. Suspiré aliviada cuando al final no vomité sobre él. Me enfadé un poco por su insistencia a traerme a casa, pero me animé más al tener mayor información de él; hasta que me informó que no asistiría al instituto a causa de una excursión que tendría con Emmett, en Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.

La historia de Jake junto con la información que necesitaba, mi sospecha sobre los Cullen, el viaje a Port Angeles, la repentina sinceridad de Edward, mi aceptación a su condición, el extraño comportamiento mutuo de Billy y Edward, las continuas visitas de Jacob, el viaje al prado… Las sinceras y deliciosamente dulces palabras de Edward hacia mí, sus sentimientos y pensamientos incrustados en cada palabra dicha.

Nuestra extraña estrecha relación después de nuestras declaraciones en ese mágico lugar, mi proposición para que Edward se quedase conmigo esa noche, mi sorpresa cuando acepto mi petición. Su entusiasmo porque conociese a su familia a la mañana siguiente, la calidez que demostró la familia Cullen hacia mí –con algunas excepciones, por supuesto-, la preciosa nana que Edward escribió para mí, la impactante historia de Carlisle, la propuesta de Alice y Jasper para ir a jugar Béisbol…

Eran solo algunas de las imágenes que bailaban en mi mente como la perfecta vida que algún día tendría, el pánico me asaltó cuando imaginé que un solo cambio modificaría mi historia. No podía permitir que eso sucediese. El sentimiento de anhelo inundó mi cuerpo. Anhelaba la calidez de Alice hacia mí, el amor que Edward me proporcionaba. Anhelaba mi futuro.

Me pregunté por qué habrían de haberme enviado los libros, mi vida futura es perfecta, ¿por qué habría de querer cambiarla?

El sonido de la puerta principal me sobresaltó, logrando sacarme de la maraña que eran mis pensamientos.

Miré el libro que aun seguía abierto entre mis manos, esperando que siguiese leyendo mi futuro cercano, eché un vistazo al título del siguiente capítulo _"El partido", _ supuse que no habría mucho problema en esperar para leerlo, Charlie me esperaba abajo para cenar, suspiré al recordar que hoy descubriría la inhabilidad de Charlie para cocinar, lo que significaba… huevos y tocino.

Marqué la página y cerré el libro, depositándolo cuidadosamente debajo de mi almohada, asegurándome de que no estuviera a la vista, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Charlie lo encontrara.

Me estremecí, un pensamiento aterrador.

Me acerqué a la ventana cuando la luz de la luna se filtró a través del cristal transparente, toque el frío vidrio sonriendo ligeramente al recordar que Edward había mencionado algo sobre colarse a mi habitación por las noches, suspiré temblorosamente, extrañándolo.

Las comisuras de mis labios decayeron y mi buen humor se esfumó cuando recordé que según el libro, Edward desaparecería toda la semana.

Esperé fervientemente haber cambiado eso, ya que, después de lo que había leído, la sensación de querer tenerlo cerca y el amor incondicional que sentía hacia él, me provocaban un hueco en mi pecho al saber que tendría que esperar un poco más para vivirlo, mientras tanto, simplemente esperaba poder verlo mañana.

¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara sin sonreír como tonta después de saber lo que viviría a su lado? Ese era un dilema que resolvería después, por el momento me conformaba con saber que estaría cerca.

Bajé las escaleras sonriendo.

Tenía la esperanza de poder apurar un poco el proceso y estar con Edward antes de lo que debería, hasta ahora nuestra historia estaba bien, no encontraba algo que quisiese cambiar, y en verdad dudaba que encontrase algo que no me gustara en nuestra relación.

Suspiré atontada.

Como extrañaba a mi Edward Cullen en este momento, mi sonrisa se amplió después de mi pensamiento, definitivamente era _mi_ Edward.

Como amaba a ese _estúpido vampiro propietario de un flamante Volvo…_

* * *

__Terminamos! Fase Beta de esté fic OFF... apoco no está mejor el fic ahora? Hasta dan ganas de leerlo con gusto jaja, como dije y no me cansaré de decir todo esto es obra de mi linda Beta Veritoxs que juro que me sorprende con su rapidez.

Gracias las nuevas lectoras que se están uniendo a la lectura de este fic y muchísimas gracias principalmente por sus reviews, saben que me encanta pasar mi tiempo leyendo lo que piensan sobre el fic.

Próximamente estaré de regreso con las actualizaciones, lo más seguro es que le mande a Veritoxs un adelanto y lo podrán encontrar en el grupo FFAD (link al incio del capitulo)

Si mis hermosas quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter: _(Arroba) Al_ Masllentyle_

Las ama y agradece la profunda paciencia que le tienen...

Alessa*~


End file.
